


After the End

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, with art!, yet another drabble collection for the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: "Thank you for waiting for me all these years.""Always."-------------------------------------------------------Drabbles of Oliver and Felicity's life in the Paradise Dimension.I just... really wanted to write SpOliver x Felicity fic.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 39
Kudos: 85





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I've... been reading a lot of deckerstar fic lately and I wanted to write that (kind of) immortal x normal person dynamic.  
> But I love olicity more.
> 
> So here's some SpOlicity drabbles with art because my hand slipped.

He can hear the hum of life all around.

The whisper of leaves on the trees, many, many floors below. The gentle twinkling of the stars, several light years above. And, the most beautiful sound of all, the quiet breaths of the love of his life as she sleeps in their bedroom.

He has lived several lifespans, several centuries, twenty years, and no time at all.

He never slept much in his former life, his latest life, his life as... Oliver Queen. But now, as a spectre, he doesn’t sleep at all. Outside this pocket dimension he created, the universe spins on. He is here. And he is everywhere else at once.

He sees the sun rise on another day. Flowers blooming. A red streak racing across a radiant city. A dark figure with flaming red hair stalking equally dark streets. A bright blue blur flying across a shining metropolis.

He hears...

“Oliver!”

He turns, moments before his wife rounds the corner.

Even with sleep-mussed hair, dressed in his wrinkled oversized shirt, she is still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in all the universe.

“I woke up and you weren’t there. I...”

Every little hitch in her breath is like a dagger to his heart.

She steps into his open arms, sniffling into his chest.

“I’m s-“

She shakes her head.  
“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

Leaning on his right shoulder, she turns to admire the night sky.

The whole galaxy of stars shines brightly just for her. At a distance, one of them leaps across the sky, leaving a brilliant green trail in its wake.

Smiling, she glances up at his glowing green eyes.  
“Thank you.”

“Thank you for waiting for me all these years.”

She tiptoes for him to press a gentle kiss to her temple.

  
“Always.”


	2. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I... different?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started with the first sentence and went from there. Don't think too deeply into this drabble because I certainly didn't. lol
> 
> The only solid headcanon in here is that they're definitely not wearing clothes to bed.

“Am I... different?”

Even in her bleary sleep-adled state, she can hear the undertone of worry and fear in his voice. Though it is still Oliver so it’s probably also his ever present cloud of guilt. Which she’s determined to help him overcome, even if it takes a lifetime. Or several lifetimes.  
She can’t suppress a little giggle at the thought. They have an eternity together now.

Her eyes are still closed, and her back is to him, so she senses rather than sees the little extra curve of one eyebrow. She hears the little huffy noise he does when she’s said something ridiculous.

“You’re... laughing?”

Felicity cracks an eye open. It’s definitely way too early in the morning.  
“Don’t you control this dimension place or whatever? Can’t you,” she wiggles her fingers in the air, “ turn down the light or something?”

Another little huff.  
But she can feel the arms around her stiffen slightly. He’s really worried.

With an exaggerated yawn, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and turns around to face him. Off to the side, she can hear the rustle of curtains and the light in the room dims.

His eyes glow green, as they always do whenever he uses his powers, but they refuse to meet hers.

Slowly, she lifts both hands to cradle his head, forcing him to look back at her.

Deliberately pulling a frown of deep concentration, she turns his face this way and that. Then allows her gaze to travel lower, over his scarred chest and sculpted abs and the trail of hair that leads down to his...

When she catches his eye again, her heart nearly breaks with the anxiety he’s clearly trying to hide with his usual stoic nonchalance.

Nevertheless, she tilts her head, smirks and raises both eyebrows suggestively.  
”Looks fine to me.”

He huffs again, a little louder this time, which for Oliver is practically a full belly laugh when he’s brooding like this. He presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, then buries his head in her chest. Which, is nice, don’t get her wrong. He’s just as warm as he always is, which is great in the cool bedroom. But also, it’s classic Oliver behaviour for when he’s avoiding a topic.

And his arms are warm but his hair kind of tickles on her bare skin and she’s trying not to giggle again and interrupt what is clearly a serious issue lurking in his head.

“Do you feel different?”

It’s fascinating how his pupils can turn the glow on and off like that. Little dots of green light dance around her arm as he searches for an answer.

He sighs.

“I feel like Oliver Queen, but also like all the other people who have been the Spectre before him. And I feel the living power of the Spectre within me all the time. Like a creature that has to be caged.”  
He closes his eyes.  
“And sometimes,” his voice is so low she has to strain to hear, “I’m not sure if this is the real Oliver Queen or just a fragment of his memory, rebuilt when he sacrificed his life for a new multiverse.”

The room is silent save for the sounds of their breathing.

“Dig did tell you the whole 3rd person thing is creepy right?”

He tilts his head up to look back at her. His eyes have stopped glowing, though they are red-rimmed and a little teary.

She’s trying not to cry.

“How do you know I’m the real Felicity Smoak then?”

His arms grip her a little tighter.

“What?”

“I mean I still have 50 years worth of memories in here right?”

She taps at her head.

“But this,” she gestures at her body, “is not exactly a 50 year old body, y’know? Maybe I’m also a memory fragment or whatever.”

He’s still looking warily up at her.

She sits up, pulling him with her so they’re face to face, though he does have to hunch a little to match her height. She takes his dumb broody face in her hands and kisses his dumb frowny mouth because this is the dumb idiot she loves so so much.  
“No matter what we are, I will still choose you. Every time. Bigger than the friggin’ universe, remember?”

He’s always been extremely handsome. But in the rare moments like this, when he truly lets his guard down and smiles in pure, unfettered happiness, it’s the most beautiful sight in the universe.

She wipes away the few tears that spill from his eyes.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to draw the hugging to the chest thing (because there's only so much nudity I'm willing to draw), but we all know the one right?  
> *cough*S4E8*cough*


	3. Fly

“Can you fly?”

“...What?”

“I... might have heard from Sara that you flew? During the final battle?”

“...”

“You can fly right? With your... SPECTRE-y powers?”

“... are you asking me to take you flying?”

“Lois told me Clark takes her, sometimes.”

“You want me to take you flying, like Superman?”

“...not exactly. There’s... something else I’ve always wanted to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a blatant Howl's Moving Castle reference.  
> Because you can't tell me Felicity wouldn't have enjoyed the Ghibli movies, especially with baby Mia.
> 
> Also I've always wanted to try writing a dialogue-only fic.   
> Hehe

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, SpOliver can do anything I want him to, including creating a shooting star.  
> Because why not.


End file.
